Conventional methods for manufacturing 1,1,1,2 tetrafluoroethane, or its isomer 1,1,2,2 tetrafluoroethane typically contain undesired impurities.
There is a need for a method to obtain high purity non-chlorine-containing fluorocarbons such as 1,1,1,2 tetrafluoroethane (CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2 F), also known as hydrofluorocarbon 134a (HFC-134a), and its isomer, 1,1,2,2 tetrafluoroethane (CF.sub.2 HCF.sub.2 H or HFC-134). These fiuorocarbons are useful as refrigerants, blowing agents, cleaning agents, aerosol propellants, heat transfer media, fire extinguishing agents, power cycle working fluids, polymerization media, particulate removal fluids, carrier fluids, buffing abrasive agents, displacement drying agents, among many other applications.